Muted
by Subject 16
Summary: The Witch Princess is making a muting spell to quiet the Harvest Goddess once and for all. "Aaargh! I can't believe this is my one hundred and seventy third failure!" ...It's not going so well. R&R please! this is my first fanfic ever!


**Disclaimer****: I don't own harvest moon. If I did, I would make it easier to marry the Witch Princess. If only…=looks at the sky dreamily=**

Muted

"Aaarrrgh!" I growled in frustration, as I looked in my cauldron." I've blown it again! I can't believe that's my one hundredth and seventy third failure!" I was trying (and failing) to make a potion to make the Harvest Goddess lose her voice. "It clearly states in this book that you need four red grasses, six poisonous mushrooms, and stretched vocal cords of a frog! I've-" I blinked halfway through my rant at myself, suddenly glad that there was no one nearby to witness my error. "Oh, wait. I've been using stretched vocal cords of a toad! I see now."

I was just leaving my house when I heard a voice. "_Tadaaa_!" Oh no! It was the Harvest Goddess! I tried to avoid her but it was too late. She had already seen me.

Even on a day like this, vertical rain, almost a monsoon, she came out because she felt a presence.

"Witchy?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

She probably recognised me so quickly because of my sandy blonde hair, and my black clothes and broom that followed it. "Nothing," I answered quickly – too quickly.

"Witchy," she said, now suspicious. "I know you're up to something." The Harvest Goddess knew me well. I mean, it had been five years since we met.

Her green hair was hazy but still easily visible in the drizzle, and with a flicker of guilt I could see her blue eyes flashing with mistrust. "No! I'm not up to _anything_!" I yelled, panicking.

"Okay then, just don't get so worked up about it." The Harvest Goddess said with a giggle, apparently amused at my alarm. With a flourish and a muttered spell, she was gone.

"Thank God, she's disappeared," I murmured to myself. Little did I know, she was still watching me. I set off towards the little town of Forget-Me-Not Valley, because I knew I would find some frogs in this downpour.

After ten to fifteen minutes I got to the settlement. _Frogs galore!_ I thought, delighted by the sight. I grabbed the nearest to me and started the return trek.

After another few minutes, I got back to my hut near Romana's villa and started the spell.

"He who forges images, he who bewitches  
The malevolent aspect, the evil eye,  
The malevolent lip, the finest sorcery,  
Spirit of speech, mute h-"

But before I could say the last word, the Harvest Goddess, along with the Harvest King, appeared.

"Stop this!" The Harvest King bellowed. _The Harvest King?_ I was awestruck, and couldn't say a word.

"I thought I locked you away in some other dimension long ago!" I squeaked, petrified with terror.

"The Harvest Goddess unlocked the dimension portal and let me through!" the Harvest King roared.

I was terrified now. Really terrified. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked my voice shrill with fear.

"Well, stop this now and I won't do anything to you, but if you keep on doing this muting spell… Well, I'll have to stop you by force," The Harvest King shouted.

"So, that's what it was. A muting spell. I knew she was doing something, but I didn't expect it to be that bad. Well, done Witchy. You tricked me for once." The Harvest Goddess' voice sounded tiny against the Harvest King's, but I was glad that she had the decency to flash me a smile.

"Okay…" the Harvest King said. "Well, 'Witchy', what's your choice?"

But the Harvest Goddess's smile had strengthened my resolve. "I'm going to keep doing this, even if it kills me," I vowed, though I couldn't move for dread at what my words might do.

The Harvest King looked stunned for a moment, before he recovered himself and snarled, "Okay then, I guess you'll have to beat me to keep on doing your spell." Without warning, he lunged at me. I dodged, to his surprise.

Then an epic battle ensued.

Me and the Harvest King started throwing spells back and forth. Flashes of green and red filled my hut as the battle continued.

After what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been about an hour, I found myself cornered. Strangely, as the Harvest King was about to throw the final spell, and I closed my eyes to brace for the final blow, The Harvest Goddess pushed the Harvest King out of the way!

"Why did you do that?" I cautiously asked, once I realized the danger was over and I had opened my eyes.

"Well, if you died, who would I protect the valley from?" A smile formed on her lips as she said this, and I felt my own face split into a grin as well.

We sat there for a while in a brief moment of friendship.

"Y'know, I'm still gonna play tricks on you," I said. "In fact, I think you better run before I use that muting potion on you."

"You wouldn't, would you?" the Harvest Goddess asked, eyes widening as she half-rose from her seat, as though she was going to take my advice to heart and run for it.

"No, just joking," I grinned. "Well, not at the _moment_, anyway. I will start to play tricks on you again, though. Sometime."


End file.
